You're Gonna Go Far, Kid
by MooseWithAnArmyAndA.TARDIS
Summary: *SYOC* It all started when Tony said to Fury, not seriously, "Saving the world is hard work!" And of course, Fury decided to get more Avengers. Teenagers this time. And of course, they have to live in Stark Towers. Tony isn't very happy, because they are teenagers... And they cause chaos. *CLOSED*
1. Chapter 1- The Form

SYOC AVENGERS!

Yep, another one! Please be detailed or I will make it up and that won't end well. I can only choose 7-9 OCs! PM me your character- Reviewed characters will not be chosen!

Be original!

Loki is in this story as an Avenger...thing.

SYOC FORM-

Name-

Nickname?-

Age (13-18)

Gender-

Eyes-

Face-

Height and weight-

History

Home life-

Family-

Friends-

Hometown-

Where do they live now?-

School-

Level-

Did they do well in school?-

Bully? Bullied? If yes, why?-

Favorite Avenger and Why?-

Least favorite and why-

Daily clothes

Bathing suit:

Formal clothes:

Party clothes:

Bedtime clothes:

School clothes:

Work clothes:

Uniform:

Halloween costume:

Codename:

Power/skill ( up to two skillls, powers, or both)-

Attitude towards….

S.H.I.E.L.D:

Nick Fury:

Thor:

Loki:

Tony:

Clint:

Natasha:

Bruce:

Steve:

Other team members:

JARVIS:

Family:

Pepper:

Agent Coulson:

Civilians:

Favorite tv show-

Favorite movie-

Favorite cartoon:

Favorite music:

Favorite bands/singers-

Favorite color:

Favorite animal:

Favorite food

favorite drink-

Fears?-

How does your family and friends react to finding out you are an Avenger?-

How do you react when SHIELD takes you on Halloween?

How did SHIELD find out about you? Please explain and be detailed!

Medical?-

Can I PM you-

Anything else?- 


	2. Chapter 2- The List

Okay...Here is the list of people I am accepting into my story. Thank you for applying, my friends.

Here they are...

Name- Alice Basker

Age- 15

Gender- Female

Power- Skill- Perfect throwing accuracy, power- Night vision

Halloween- Ninja

Breekitty

*X*X*X*X

Name- Scarlett 'Scarli' Morrose

Age- 16

Gender- Female

Power- Telepathy

Halloween- Doesn't do Halloween

XoXSea-wolfXoX

*X*X*X*X

Name- Mason 'Mace' Baker

Age- 17

Gender- Male

Power- Controls/Manipulate wind- helps him 'fly'

Halloween- Han Solo

Munamana

*X*X*X*X

Name- Amelia 'Lia' Moore

Age- 17

Gender- Female

Power- Knows Ken-Justu, extremly smart

Halloween- Dark Fairy

.9

*X*X*X*X

Name- Cody Sheenan

Age- 16

Gender- Female

Power- Manipulation of things around her, quick reflexes

Halloween- 1940's girl

DiditalHero No.1

*X*X*X*X

Name- Ellen Thompson

Age- 17

Gender- Female

Power- Assasin/fighter, computer hacker

Halloween- Doesn't dress up

bestybugaboo

*X*X*X*X

Name- Aaron 'Ace' Joseph Evans

Age- 15

Gender- Male

Power- Mind reading

Halloween- 40's Mobster

only-one-of-my-kind-7

*X*X*X*X

Name- Luna Scott

Age- 17

Gender- Female

Power- Flying, Glowing/Archery

Halloween- None

CircleLogicWorksBecause

*X*X*X*X

Name- Tonia Heart

Age- 16

Gender- Female

Power- Can turn into cat (When human form has cat-like abilities)

Halloween- Ladybug (Not so modest...if you know what I mean...)

*X*X*X*X

Name- Thorne Todd

Age- 14

Gender- Female

Power- Can control fire

Halloween- The Corpse Bride

TheOnlyOneEv1D

*X*X*X*X

Well, that was fun! Thank you again for submitting. I did change some powers, because some characters I really wanted, and they had one of the same powers or similar. But I kept some! Wow, you guys were quick!

Oh, and I PM'd some of you guys about the whole- 'I forgot personality' thing, if I didn't, can you please PM me the personalilty? Thanks!

Yeah, I did my own OC, I thought I should...Ehehehehehe... So thats...10 OCs in this story?

First chapter will be up soon!


	3. Chapter 3- This is Halloween

***Some might be shorter than others.***

_****Alice Basker****_

I looked in the mirror as I adjusted my costume. The only thing you could see of my face was my light brown, oval eyes. My hair was in a high ponytail, swinging slightly. I smiled and made sure my shoulder wasn't showing in my black uniform. I was simply going trick-or-treating, get some candy, and then come back home. It was going to be a perfect night.

I made sure I had my bag for candy- and my bag of box knives. I frowned. The bad was to obvious, who would carry around a bag other than a candy bag at Halloween? I picked a knife out and hid it under my sleeve. After I made sure it was hidden, I headed for my bedroom door.

I opened it, and slammed it shut behind me. "Mom! Dad! I'm leaving!" I shouted, and left the apartment before either could reply. I stepped into the hallway, and closed the door. Two kids dressed up like Captain America and the Hulk raced by, laughing. I chuckled and made my way the elevator. Once inside, I pressed the button for lobby, because the lady at the front desk gave out some goody bags at Halloween and I wanted one. My stomach jolted as the elevator began to lower, and I tapped my foot. Then it stopped and the two doors opened.

The lady at the desk wasn't there, which was disappointing. I decided I'd wait for a few moments before moving up to the first floor. I went to the glass doors and looked out. I could see Stark Towers from here, well, even if I tried I wouldn't be able to miss it. I heard ruffling behind me, and turned around.

But instead of seeing the old lady at the desk, I saw none other than Tony Stark looking through the papers on the desk. "What floor was it?" He mummered to himself. "Uh, Hi?" I said, unsure of how to greet myself. He looked up. "Hi!" He said, rather too brightly. I heard him mutter something about- kids staying in my tower, new Avengers.

He finally sighed and looked at the old dinosar computer that was at the desk. He looked up at me. "It'd be much easier to ask you. Do you know a Alice Basker?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. I froze. "A-Alice Basker?" I asked. "Nope...Never-"

Of course, the lady decided to enter right now. "Alice! Is that you?" She asked, noticing me first. I facepalmed. Then she saw Tony Stark. She smiled. "Mr. Stark! What brings you h-"

"I'm here to get a Miss. Alice Basker." He said. I stepped forward. "Why?"

"It's top secret, you'll only find out if you come with me." He said with a smile. I frowned and stepped back. Uh, I'd rather not. I felt to door handle behind me, and twisted it, opening it. It spilled me out into the street, and I got up and ran. Then, two suited men appeared out of seemingly nowhere. "The heck!" I muttered, and turned. Then, the men turned and grabbed my arms. "Alice Basker?" One asked. "We need you to join with SHIELD and the Avengers."

"Why?" I spat. He sighed. "The Avengers need help, and we need you." I sighed. These guys were going to get me one way or another. "Fine, but can I at least get my box knives?"

**X*X*X*X***

_****Thorne Todd****_

I trudged down the lonely streets of my neighborhood. I was obviously stalling going home, as I had gone to every house already. As I passed the houses, the lights went off, one-by-one. I was left in a pitch black darkness, and the stars were my only light. I looked down at my costume, and sighed. It was ripped, but on purpose. I was the Corpse Bride, one of my all-time favorite movies. I hadn't painted my skin compleatly blue, but just little accents here and there.

I reached up to my blue 'hair'. It was actually just a wig, but a nice one that had cost me alot of money. I had had this one since I was the Corpse Bride five years ago. I didn't waste time thinking about who I was going to be for Halloween, I had a list for every five years, and I stuck to it. The wedding dress I got from Goodwill was perfect for the creepy, yet beautiful, bride from the dead. It was torn, and had a long rip up the side, uncovering my blue tight clad leg.

Anyway, I was going to fix my veil, which was knocked sideways by a bit, when I heard a cough from behind me. I turned, and saw a man standing there. Nervous butterflies started in the pit of my stomach. "Miss." He said, and I heard a light accent in his voice. British? "H-hello! Well, uhm, I was just going...So..." I started to back away, and then turned. I bolted down the road, my dress flying behind me. My veil was clinging on to my hair where I pinned it, and then both the wig and veil fell off. I didn't stop running untill I was about a block from my house. I froze. _Did I really want to enter that home again?_

I mean, its not like my parents don't love me. They do. And they make such an effort to make sure I know. My siblings were a mess, and someone was always yelling at someone. I had two siblings- I was a middle child. Its hard, because I'm overshadowed by both my older sister and younger brother. While I stood, panting slightly, I remebered why I had been running in the first place.

The man had been tall, and even though I could barely see it, he was obviously fit. Which meant he probably had a long stride. Cursing myself for not taking a longer route, the man appeared out of no where in front of me. I took a few steps back, and tripped over the edge of my dress. "Hello." He stood over me, looking down upon me. Enter pet peeve number one. I hated when people were above me, mentally and/ or physically. I got on my elbows. He bent down, and I saw his face. It was pale, and he had blue-ish green eyes.

I spat in his face, and he scowled. He then grabbed my hand and forced me to sit upright. Anger boiled in his face. I was, quite frankly, very scared. "Just kill me already." I said, looking into his eyes. His gaze faltered. "What?" He asked, obviously confused. "So, you're not going to kill me?"

"No, even as a puny Midgardian, you are a maiden and don't deserve death." He said standing up taller. Suddenly it clicked. _Midgard. _Norse mythology had always been my favorite, well, any kind of mythology really. "You're...Loki." I said, getting up. I brushed off the butt of my dress, which was covered in pine needles and grime. Once I was satisfied, I turned back to Loki. He nodded. Then another thing clicked.

"No." I said. He raised an eyebrow. "I know why you're here, and I say- No."

He frowned. "Well, then, it's not a choice." He said. It was my turn to raise an eyebrow. "What do you mea-" He clicked his fingers, and suddenly, I fell again. I grew unconsious as soon as my head hit the pavement.

**X*X*X*X***

****Tonia Heart****

I laughed with a few of my friends. We were at a Halloween party, which was a costume party- duh. Alison looked over at me. 'Wicked party' she mouthed. The large victorian house I lived in was filled with all the cool people at my school. It was the best of the best, if you were invited here, it was _instant_ popularity. One of my guy friends was strutting around in a Captain America suit, obviously trying to impress someone. Definatly _not _me. He had been around me long enough to know I love the Hulk.

I scoffed at him, and caught myself in a mirror hanging over the cellphone charging station. My beach blonde hair was in a messy pony tail, and my ladybug costume was... so _me. _It had skinny straps holding up a black and red dress. The skirt of the dress reached about halfway to halfway above my knee, and a large red bow was over the top. I was wearing black shin high legging things, with red laces. And black heels.

I was about to turn to one of my other friends when the doorbell rang. I stared at the door, confused. Who would be ringing the doorbell, everyone had arrived. I knew there was really only two options- The police, or a murderer. I slowly went to the door, and opened it. A man stood there, looking very uncomfortable. I couldn't really see his face. "Hi, um, they were just about-"

"I'm not here about the party." He said, running a hand through his hair. "Oh." I sighed. "Then why are you here?" I asked. He sighed. "Um...Can you step out here with me?"

I wasn't stupid, but I couldn't sense anything bad about this man. I flipped on the porch light and stepped out. I gasped as soon as I did. I would know this man anywhere. "You're Bruce Banner!" I exclaimed. He nodded slowly. "I need you- No...SHIELD needs you. We need more Avengers."

I blinked. "No." I said. He shook his head. "Don't make me get angry." He chuckled slightly. "I'm not afraid of the Hulk." I said, leaning against the door. "You'll be the first then."

We were silent for a minute. "Fine...I'll go." I muttered. "Can I at least pack a bag?"

**X*X*X*X***

**Cody Sheenan**

My grandmother gasped when I headed down the steps. I smiled at her reaction. I walked to where she was sitting. "You look beautiful." She said, taking in my outfit. It was a pink polyester blouse with little black velvet bows, and a pink vintage pencil skirt, and red wingtip lindy hop shoes. My blonde hair was in a 1940's style. I had gotten the outfit from my grandmother who gave me a lot of clothing from the 1940's.

"It's just a Halloween costume..." I said, but my grandmother smiled."That doesn't mean you can't be beautiful."

_**Later...**_

I had just visited the second house. I was walking along, and passed an alley. "Psst." I jumped, and looked down the dark alley. _This is dangerous. _My mind was screaming at me. But I, of course, poked my head into the alley anyway.

Nothing. Absolutly nothing.

I was about to continue along my way when I heard it again. But this time it was from above me. "Psst." I looked up, slightly annoyed by now. I saw the silouette of a man on the roof. "Are you crazy?" I called up. "Get down!" I waved my hands in a down ward motion.

He slid down the roof and landed on the concrete perfectly on his feet, not getting a scratch or anything. "How... Never mind." I rolled my eyes. "What do you want?"

He sighed. "We need you as an Avenger." He said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Which it wasn't. "W-what?!" I exclaimed. He repeated himself. "We need you as an Avenger." I was shocked. Why would SHIELD want _me _as an Avenger? I thought about it for a moment.

"Who are you anyway?" I asked, looking at the man. "Hawkeye." He replied quickly.

"Oh...Well... I guess I'll go." I shrugged. He smiled widely. "Come with me!"

Then I realized I wouldn't be able to finish trick-or-treating.

**X*X*X*X***

_**Ellen Thompson**_

I was sitting in my room, looking out at the city. Chicago was nice at night. It really was. The only thing in the sky I could see was the full moon. A sudden noise from behind me brought me out of my trance.

Nothing.

I sighed, and went back to my homework. Have to keep up the good grades, right? My lamp was the only light on in the room. So what if it was Halloween? I don't dress up, it just isn't my thing.

I was distracted from my homework by my mind. I was also slightly creeped out because of the noise I had heard. "Why can't I think?" I wondered aloud.

"Maybe because you're distracted?" A woman's voice came from behind me. I jumped and turned around. A woman with firey red hair was leaning against my closet. "Who are you?" I asked. She ignored me.

"Look. You have very powerful skills. SHIELD- Do you know what SHIELD is?" She asked. I then knew who it was. The Black Widow. "Yeah." I answered. "With the Avengers, right?" She nodded. "SHEILD needs you to be an Avenger." I looked at her.

" Nope." I said, and turned back to my homework. No way was I going to risk my life to save others, I didn't want to. Suddenly, a knife lodged itself in the wall _very close_ to my ear. "THE HECK?" I yelled, pulling out the knife. I quickly spun around and threw it back at the Black Widow, who caught it. I jumped onto my bed. Attacking the Black Widow- Probably not the best idea.

Then I felt a searing pain in my thigh.I looked down and saw she had put a needle in my leg. "Wha-" I started, but fell onto the bed, unconsious.

**X*X*X*X***

**Scarlett Morrose**

Ireland was nice. Dente looked over at me. We were currently in a small town- who's name I keep forgeting- downtown. Two girls ran past us, chattering in English. I caught a bit of their conversation.

"Do we even know what she looks like?" One with blonde hair asked, running a hand through her hair. The other one with short spiky brown hair shrugged. "All I know is her name's Scarlett Morrose."

I froze. "Maybe we should just ask SHIELD what she looks like." The blonde one said. "Oh yeah!" The other one said. The took out a walkie talkie type thing and talked into for a few moments. After a small conversation, they looked up. "I think she's behind us." They turned around and looked at me. "Is that her?" One whispered. The other one nodded.

They approached us. "Hi! I'm Sophie, and this is Emma. We're with SHIELD." The blonde one- Sophie- said. "You're Scarlett Morrose?" Emma asked. I nodded. "We're gonna need you to come in and join the Avengers." Sophie said quickly. I sighed and turned to Dente.

I signed _okay_ and he told the girls. They smiled. I wasn't impressed SHIELD wanted me. Not impressed at all.

**X*X*X*X***

_**Mason Baker**_

My black vest was loose as we walked in the streets of the small town near the military base where my father worked. Perry was talking about a prank he pulled the other day, and Kaila was listening. I wasn't because I felt that something was going to happen.

It was getting late, almost my curfew. My father really enforced my curfew, and a few other rules. Suddenly, Kaila turned and gasped. I turned expecting to see some cute kid or something, but right in the middle of the kids was...

"Thor?" I gasped, running a hand through my hair. He smiled, and walked up to us. "Are any of you Mason Baker?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. I furrowed my own, and I knew why he was here. Both Kaila and Perry looked over at me. "No. Never heard of him." I said, turning.

Thor, disapointed, went to ask some other teenagers if they knew Mason Baker. As soon as we were out of earshot, Kaila hit my arm. "Ow!"

"Why didn't you tell him it was you?" She whispered. I shrugged. "I dunno." But the thing is, I did know. But I didn't want to be an Avenger. No way.

_**Later...**_

I sat on the curb outside my house, alone because Kaila and Perry had returned home. I dug into my full candy bag and put a peice in my mouth. I put my head on my hands. I was just about to get up to go inside when a something large and heavy crashed into me.

It picked me up off the ground and flew me up in the air. I pounded on what I found out was Thor's back. "LET ME GO!" I yelled, but it was useless. "Not today." Thor said.

"Let Me GO!" But he didn't. Lesson one- Don't lie to Norse Gods.

**X*X*X*X***

**Amelia Moore**

Alena squeled with delight at the lollipop she had just been given. I smiled at her happiness. She was in her homemade Merida (From _Brave_) costume, and her orange wig was five times bigger than her head. I ran a hand through my own black hair. I was in a dark fairy costume, really only dressed up for Alena.

We went to a few more houses, and with each house, Alena got more and more hyper. I was about ready to go home- we _were _at the last house- when somebody tapped my shoulder. I turned and saw the last person I was expected to see standing right there.

Captain America.

I tried not blush and surprisingly succeded. "Hello." I said, trying my hardest to keep my voice calm. "Amelia Moore?" He asked. "Please call me Lia." I smiled to him.

"Lia, I need...well...more like SHIELD needs you to be an Avenger." I gasped at his words. "W-what?" At this point, Alena had rushed forward, a lollipop in her mouth. "Lia, I want to go home...Wait...Captain America!" She exclaimed. He smield at her. "Anyway, we need your skills in the team."

I looked at Alena, who was beaming. "Will SHIELD keep her safe?" He nodded.

"Okay, I'll do it." I smiled, and so did he. Maybe I was doing it because of Alena's safety. Or maybe because_ Captain America _ had asked.

**X*X*X*X***

**Aaron Joesph Evans**

I held my fake gun inbetween both hands. Cristian was riding alongside me, and he also had a fake gun. We both were 40's mobsters. I could hear Cristian's thoughts, and he was excited to be trick-or-treating with me this year. I smiled widely, and looked around the appartment complex. We were just about to get started when somebody walked out of the elevator. He wa wearing a suit and sunglasses.

"Aaron Joesph Evans?" He asked, striding over to Cristian and I. "I am." I said, stepping forward. "Hi. I'm Agent Phil Coulson, of SHIELD and-"

"Whoa!" Cristian exclaimed. "SHIELD? Like Avengers SHIELD?" He asked, his eyes holding awe. Coulson nodded. "Yes. We need Aaron." He said. I looked at him. "No thank you." I said, and turned around. "You don't really have a choice." Coulson said from behind me. "Wha-"

"AARON LOOK OUT!" Cristian yelled. I spun around to see two more agents approach me. "Oh my God!" I exclaimed, and turned. Grabbing Cristian's wheelchair's handles, I ran down the hall. "Nonononono Not good..." I muttered as we reached the end of the hallway, all that there was was a stairwell, which I couldn't use because of Cristian.

I spun around, putting Cristian behind me. The agents were calmly walking back here, but I noticed their hands on guns. "Crud.." I breathed, realizing I was cornered. Coulson came closer. "We really don't want to force you to come with us. We're the good guys."

I sighed. "Fine. I'll go." I turned to Cristian. "Hey, have fun trick-or-treating without me."

He smiled. "See you on the T.V"

**X*X*X*X***

_**Luna Scott**_

I numbly nibbled on the chocolate bar. It was the only thing that I ever got for Halloween, as I couldn't afford a costume. I sat on the couch, and was reading a book. My torn jeans suddenly felt uncomfortable, even though I wore them so much. I was itching to go outside, do some flying, and shoot some arrows, practice make perfect, right? But it was Halloween, making the chance of myself getting caught much larger. A sudden knock from the door startled me.

I cautiously got up and went to the door. Looking through the peep hole, I saw a African American man with an eyepatch over his eye standing there. I frowned and opened the door. "Um, Hi...We don't give out any candy, so.." I trailed off, and the man gave me a cold glare.

"I'm not here for candy." He said. I frowned and closed the door a little more. "I'm here about you, Miss. Scott." He said. I suddenly knew what was going to happen. _Jail...They know about my...'job.'_ My eyes widened. "What about me?"

"Your powers." He said, and I gasped. "We want to recruit you for the Avengers Initative." I gasped again. "The Avengers?" I asked. He nodded. "Wow...Yeah, sure." I said, opening the door a little wider.

"Just can you make sure that my family has enough to eat, and a roof over their heads? I don't want anything bad to happen to them, I love them so much."

**X*X*X*X***

**Well, guess what! That is chapter one! WHOO! How'd I do? Okay, so next chapter is meeting everyone and getting settled in. WITH ROOMMATES! I already decided who is going to be who's roommate.**

**Here the list is...**

**Ace and Mace**

**Luna and Alice**

**Thorne and Tonia**

**Lia and Scarli**

**Cody and Ellen**

**Sophie and Emma are two of my OCs. I decided some of my other OCs will make random apperances, and if you spot them...COOKIES or...other sweets... **

_**In the rainbow factory**_

_**Where fears and horrors come true**_

_**In the rainbow factory**_

_**Where not a single soul gets through...**_

**Haha, just had to put that in there. XD **


	4. Chapter 4- Roommates

**Hello, my magpies! **

**Sorry for the wait, SO SORRY! IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN I PROMISE! FORGIVE ME! *Sobs***

**Anyway, I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter and thought I did well. *Phew* And thank you for reviewing.**

**Okay magpies, let us get this chapter over with. I'll see you in...the near future. (This one might be shorter than the last *WHICH WAS SUPER DUPER LONG. Don't expect that from me everytime. I can't force myself to put that much of my creativity that I need for other stories in one chapter. Then it takes forever for me to get more.*)**

**RANT OVER (Maybe...)**

**Chapter Two...**

Tonia sat on the couch next to Aaron. He smiled and scooted over a bit, and Tonia frowned. She was about to say something when the elevator opened and two girls came out, one with long dark brown hair (Almost black) and the other with brown, short hair. A man was behind them, and he had an eyepatch. Luna tensed. The first girl who came out stood in the corner, arms crossed, while the other came over and sat down on the couch with the rest of them.

The man got right down to business. "Look. You all have special powers or skills...And we need them in the Avengers. You will start training tomorow, and you'll have a roommate while here. I need to go..." He turned. Just as the elevator door shut behind him, seven more people came in.

One, who basically everyone in the room knew was Tony Stark, strode forward. "The newbies!" He said happily. They all stared at him as he and the rest of the Avengers sat on the couch facing them. "Hey, we are going to tell you guys your roommates...We? I mean...Steve! You can explain the rest." Tony gave a paper to Steve, and Lia felt her heart beat quicken.

"Okay... Let's get this over with. To make this easier...When I call your name, can you sit next to your roommate?" Steve said, and Tony rolled his eyes. "Okay. Aaron and Mason."

The two boys stood up, and everybody moved to make room for them. "Next. Luna and Alice" Alice rose her hand, and Luna shakily got up. Luna looked very intimidated by her, and looked around hoping there was another Alice. There wasn't. She looked down and moved to sit next to her, but kept some distance between them.

"Tonia and Thorne." The girl who had moved into the corner looked up and Tonia stood up. "Her?" She said, pointing to Thorne. "I'm Thorne, and I guess you are Tonia?" She said, moving forward. She was about as tall as Tonia. "Are you an emo? I don't like those frea-" Tonia never got to finish because Thorne had kicked her shin with her steel toed boots. Aaron stood up.

"Stop! Don't hurt Thorne. She's younger than you!" He said, moving in front of Thorne. She pushed him aside. "I can deal with it myself." She said, her bright blue eyes flashing a mixture of red, orange and yellow. "Hold them back!" Tony called, and the two men who had gotten them sprung up and held the girl's hands behind their backs.

"Just sit down." Bruce said to Tonia, who smiled at him. "Fine, but don't let that freak sit next to me." She spat, and Thorne tried to break Loki's grasp on her arms. She was sended death glares at basically everyone in the room. Even Loki (Who she liked). "You don't have to talk to her." Loki said to Thorne, and she stopped moving. "Fine."

Steve watched as they moved and Thorne went back to her corner, and Tonia sat on the arm near Thorne's corner. "Okay...Now that that's settled. Amelia and Scarlett." He read off the sheet, and Amelia smiled when he read off her name. Scarlett stood up, and shook her dark brown and copper hair out of her face. Amelia smiled and her, and waved her hand. Scarlett smiled back and looked relived that she wasn't mean looking.

"And lastly... Cody and Ellen" Ellen, who was the other girl who had entered the room with Thorne, looked at Cody, who smiled warmly at her. She sighed and walked over to sit next to her, and Steve clapped his hands.

"Okay, so, we will show you guys to your rooms.." Steve said. "Loki, you can show Thorne and Tonia to their room, Tony, Mason and Aaron, Bruce- Luna and Alice. Natasha, you can have...Amelia and Scarlett. And I'll have Cody and Ellen!" He said, and Tonia noticed that Amelia looked a little put out that Steve wouldn't be showing her her room.

**XXX**

**Thorne and Tonia...**

Loki led the two girls down the hall, he between them. Tonia was in the back, and Thorne was up front. "Down the hall." He said, and Thorne turned and walked down the hall. Loki and Tonia followed, and Loki opened the door.

Inside was a simple room. On one side there was two doors, one for the bathroom, the other for the closet. The walls were pink, and one on the other side was black. Two beds were on the side walls, both with a nightstand next to it. Tonia sat on the one with a pink wall, and Thorne on the one with the black wall. The comforters were white and fluffy, with pink pillows for Tonia, and black for Thorne. She looked in the dresser at the end of the bed, and saw a couple of her clothes, all in her favorite shades of black, purple, red, and emerald. In the basket on the dresser were her CD's and next to it a iHome that also played CD's. She smiled when she saw her_ Evanescence, Three Days Grace, and Green Day _CDs.

Tonia opened up her bedside table's drawer and found her makeup and her iPhone, with a heck of a lot of new texts. Loki noticed that a lot of them said- Where are you? Or other like things. "You can't tell anyone where you are." He said from the doorway. Tonia growled at him, and shoved the phone down, and pouted. Thorne rolled her eyes.

**XXX**

**Alice and Luna**

Bruce let Alice and Luna lead the way, and their room was next to the one that was at the very end of the hall. Luna tentavily opened the white door, and in front of them was perhaps the best room she had ever seen. It was much larger than where she had slept (Well, that was a living room), and she had a nice, comfortable looking bed. One side had a large double door thing, and Luna opened it, and behold! The largest closet she had seen in her life.

Alice, on the other hand, was looking in the set of drawers for her bag. She opened up the bottom, and no bag. She sighed. "Where's my bag?" She asked, looking up at Bruce. He shrugged. "I don't know what they did with your stuff." He said. Two baskets were in the closet, Luna discovered. One had a duffel bag, and the other Luna's small backpack. "Is this it?" She asked, pulling the basket out and sliding it across the hardwood floor, where it tipped over, and the bag fell out.

It ripped open, and all Alice's knifes were scattered everywhere. She stared at their lifeless forms, and then began to pick them up. "I'm sorry. Let me help-" Luan began, but was cut off by Alice.

"Don't."

**XXX**

**Mason and Aaron**

Tony had it easy, because the boys room was the first room off of the living room. He opened the door dramatically, and the two boys took a cautious step in. It was a simple blue room, with hardwood flooring and a large window on the side. Two doors were on either side of the room, and Mace went over and opened the one near the bed he claimed as his own. It opened to reveal a small purple bathroom. Ace went to the other door and opened it, and saw it was a closet.

Their beds were both white, with a colour pillow with the white ones. Tony looked smug, as he had probably planned the room. Mace sat on the bed and leaned back. "You can go." He said to Tony, who frowned and turned, leaving.

**XXX**

**Amelia and Scarlett**

Natasha smiled at the two girls, and led them down the hallway, and right in the middle was a white door. She let Lia open it, and they saw a light mint green room, with two beds with sky blue comforters. The window was open, the white satin curtains blowing slightly. Scarlett tentavily stepped in, and looked around.

There was an Evanescence poster above one bed, and a Paramore over another. "I guess that's how we know who's is who's." Lia said, and Scarli nodded. Looking in the closet, Lia saw her stuff, and Scarli looked in the bathroom. Confused as to why there was another door, she opened it and saw another room. This on was lavender and had a bunk bed. She quietly closed the door, and went back to Lia.

She was sitting on her bed, her eyes a slight warmer colour than before.

**XXX**

**Cody and Ellen**

**(Almost dones guys!)**

Excited to see their room, Cody and Ellen walked down the hall quickly, with Steve behind them. Ellen threw the white door open, and it banged on the lavender wall. The walls were lavender, and there was a fuzzy purple rug in the middle of the room. Built into the wall was bunk beds, with steps leading to the top one. The sheets were white with a mixture of purple and blue pillows.

There was a blue lamp in the corner- and that was all for light, other than a window. Ellen looked around in wonder, and Cody smirked. "I CALL TOP BUNK!" She screamed, dashing up the steps and sitting on the bunk. Ellen groaned and jumped into the bottom bunk, humming a song.

Cody smirked some more, as Steve sighed and turned. "Don't forget, you have training tomorow." He called, and apparently everyone heard him, because around ten groans were heard. He smiled and walked back to the living room.

**XXX**

**A/N- Well that is it for now! How do you guys like your characters room? Training up next- Drama! **

**Anyway, again, soooooooo sorry for not updating. I LOVE YOU ALL IN A NON WEIRD WAY. xD**


	5. Chapter 5- Training

**Chapter Three- Training...**

Thorne sat up in her bed, and looked over at the sleeping form of Tonia. _Not for long..._ She moved across the bed to the end, where her iHome and iPod was. Smiling, she checked the time. **5:24AM **She plugged her iPod in, and turned it up to max. volume. Then she flipped to 'The Good Life' by Three Days Grace.

**PLAY.**

**XXXX**

Natasha jolted awake upon hearing loud music. She looked at the time. "It's not even 5:30 yet." She mumbled. Slipping out of bed, she quickly went out into the hallway. The music was coming from uptairs. She was walking when she was joined by Loki, who was also grumbling. He sighed and teleported up to the teenagers' floor.

He walked closer to the music source, and heard many other shouts as people were woken up. He flung open Thorne and Tonia's room to find Tonia with her hands over her ears screaming at Thorne to stop. Thorne was screaming back with a loud- "SORRY! CAN'T HEAR YOU! THE MUSIC'S TOO LOUD!"

Loki strode over to the iHome and pulled the plug, the music coming to a abrupt stop. "Hey!" Thorne said, looking at Loki. "Screw you." She mumbled, getting up and leaving.

**XXXX**

Steve looked sternly at Thorne in the training room. Everyone was still slightly sleepy, except the adults (minus Tony), and Thorne. "Why did you turn your music up that loud?" He asked, while Natasha was starting to warm them up. "Uh... Loki'd?" She said, raising her eyebrows. Steve sighed. "You need to be punish-"

"No way! It was... Just a bit of fun." She said, a look of pleading taking over her face. Steve looked away. "You will do the dishes tonight." He said, and he looked up. Thorne was laughing. "Dishes? _Dishes?! _That's your punishment? I do dishes all the time!" She said, wiping a tear away from her eye. Then her features became serious again and she turned. "Whatever you say."

**XXXX**

Lia looked over at where Thorne and Steve were talking, and sighed. "Come on! Move it!" Natasha yelled, startling her. She began running again, looking at the ground. _Why won't he ever talk to _me_? _She thought, slowing down. Then someone knocked into her, and she fell down on her side. "Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" Someone said, and Lia looked up. "Crap, I'm so clumsy!" It was Luna.

"Are you okay?" Luna asked, and Lia nodded, getting up quite quickly. "I'm fine." Lia assured her, and Luna tucked a peice of her hair that had fallen out of it's ponytail. "Really?" Luna said quietly. Lia nodded. "Friends?" Lia asked, sort of awkwardly. "Friends." Luna smiled shyly.

Luna took off again, and Lia began jogging at a slower pace, because she had knocked her knee and it hurt, just a bit. But she really didn't want to worry Luna, who seemed so fragile. She passed Steve, who was observing, and felt a small blush creep up her neck. _Crapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrap crapcrapcrap..._

**XXXX**

"LUNCH TIME!" Tony hollered, and all the kids stopped from their training. Each had a partner (Their roommate) and had been practicing in stations. A collective sigh was heard all about the room, and everyone began to move back to the elevator. Tony waited until all the teens were cramped into the elevator and strode in himself. "Jarvis! The teen floor!" He shouted, and the elevator began to move swiftly upward.

Aaron jumped when a voice replied back- "Yes sir." He looked around, being pushed against the wall. "Who's Jarvis?" He asked, and Tony looked back. "Oh. Jarvis is my AI, which means-"

"I know what it means." Aaron said, and he felt someone's eyes on him. He looked around, and saw no one looking at him. No one even looked guilty of looking at him. He frowned and looked at the floor, when he felt it again.

He looked up and caught Thorne looking away very quickly. But what he saw wasn't love or like, it was hate in her eyes.

_What did I do?_

**XXXX**

**A/N- I'm not too proud of this chapter, but we got a friendship going on! And a possible love/hate relationship (I have no idea if the 'love' part will come true though. xD) **

**Sorry for the shortness. Any ideas on who you want your teen to like/love or be friends with? **

**Reviews are welcome!**

_**I won't do what I'm told,**_

_**I will break you down,**_

_**Take you down**_

_**Shake the ground**_

**I'm gonna start putting song lyrics at the end of chapters for no reason.**


	6. Author's Note--

Author's Note-

Oh my Edward Scissorhands, I am sooo sorry for not updating! But, this isn't really even an update. :( Okay, so lemme tell you what's going on-

My computers being stupid and turns off every five seconds, not giving me any Time to type on it. I'm typing this on my iPod. See, I could write the chapters on this... But they would be bad.

Thank you guys a lot for reviewing, and stuff, but this story's going on hiatus, while I sort things out and type out a few more chapters.

Thank you for your cooperation *Loki smirk* Haha, I just quoted the Avengers. And I am sorry for not being an awesome author and updating more.

So, see you guys (not) soon!

Oh, and have I ever told you how fun you guy's characters are? I'm trying to put the focus off of Thorne, but I may just make her a more main-ish charater, along with a few others... >:3 Don't be sad if your character isn't one of them, it's just so hard to give everyone equal attention.

So the main characters-

1) Thorne

2) Luna

3) Lia

4) Aaron

And the rest are supporting characters. Sorry-again- for not choosing yours... Uhm... Yeah, bye.


	7. Chapter 6

Sixth Chapter-

Luna sighed, swirling her water with a straw. She was bored, and had been forbidden from flying above the city. Cause, how strange would that be? It was five PM, and she was sitting at the table, as she had been wandering around aimlessly for a half-hour.

She heard the door open, and Tony stuck his head in. "Hey, we're gonna watch a movie and eat pizza, care to join us?" He asked, opening the door. Luna hopped up, and walked out into the living area, where everyone was sitting (even Thorne.)

Luna sat next to Lia, whom she had gotten close to in the past... Five hours. It felt good to be able to trust someone. "So, what are we watching?" Tonia asked, from her spot next to Bruce (who looked extremely uncomfortable.)

"I believe... Phantom of the Opera." Steve said, and Luna felt Lia fidget. She had begun to suspect she liked him, and she had to admit, he was kinda cute. But Lia would probably kill her if she said that. It's somewhat of a rule- You can't like the same people.

Luna notices these things. She's noticed how Tonia has been constantly hitting on Ace, and Mace. And only when Thorne was in the room. (Why, she has yet to discover.) She knew that whenever Aaron was in the room, Thorne stared at him, her eyes sometimes reflecting hurt, or love, and sometimes grief. She knew Aaron noticed in the elevator earlier. She also knew Thorne had some sort of feelings for Loki, which was weird, because she was younger and Loki was... Centuries old, even if he only looked to be around his mid-twenties.

"Phantom of the Opera?" She heard Mace say, and turned to look at him. He was sitting next to Tony, and she looked around for the other male teenager. He was sitting near Alice, who Luna saw had one of her knives tucked under the hem of her shirt.

"Yes." A voice growled, and Luna instantly knew it was Ellen's. They all settled down to watch the movie. It started, and Luna saw out of the corner of her eye, Thorne's gaze fall on Aaron's.

XxXXxXX

Thorne was sitting next to Loki, and they were about half way through the movie, when she began to get tired. She let her gaze tear away from Aaron, and fall to the floor. She yawned, and her eyelids began to droop. Yawning again, she closed her eyes and leaned against Loki, curling into a tight little ball.

She fell asleep almost instantly, her hands wrapped tightly around Loki's arm. Her face looked worried, and she let a small noise leave her mouth.

Loki looked down at her, and didn't peel her off. She looked like a cat, curled up like that. Nobody else noticed her slumber.

When the movie finished, half of the teens were asleep. Lia and Luna were both still awake, as were Alice, Aaron, and Cody. Aaron looked at te sleeping figures, and saw Loki trying to pry Thorne's hands off his arm. He was failing, because just as he was about to finally get her off, she hugged the arm tighter. He chuckled, marveling at how that one girl could change from hateful to... Adorable, even cute.

He frowned when he thought that, were had that come from? He shook his head, and stretched, his back making a crack.

He began to walk back to his room, and opened the door. He didn't like Thorne like that... He didn't like Thorne like that... He began to fall asleep.

He didn't like Thorne like that... He didn't like Thorne...

XxXXxXX

The next day, Thorne woke up, the morning sunlight pouring in through the windows. Four other bodies were strewn on the floor and on the couch. She vaguely remembered fallin asleep next to Loki, but that was it. She rubbed the morning crust out of her eyes, and yawned.

She began to go to her room to get dressed, when a door opened and Luna began to step out, but froze when she saw Thorne. "H-hi." She said, her eyes widenening.

"Oh hey! Nice to see you! I d-didnt think anyone else was awake." Thorne stifled a yawn. Luna seemed taken aback at her non-rude or mean reply. "Are you in a good mood?" Luna asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, but it's just my... Personality." She shrugged, and was about to turn into her room when she stopped. "Luna, you are a good child... Don't let my mean self ruin that, M'kay? Well, I have to go get ready... So..." Thorne continued walking, and closed the door behind her. Luna was now utterly confused.

Mean self? What does she mean- Did she mean she had multiple personality? Luna began to step back into her room, having forgotten what she had wanted in the first place.

XxXXxXX

A/N- Yeah, yeah, I told you it's on hiatus. BUT, just to give you something, I quickly typed this on my iPod, and decided to give it to you before the hiatus begins. And I'm gonna start answering reviews... Starting now.

CircleLogicWorksBecause- Yes, that's what I'm hoping for. You are very much welcome, thank you for doing well with Death (that means a lot to me.) I've seen that SYOC, and will do it... The form is somewhere on my iPod. I will give you the best man ever! (No, he'll probably be really sucky... Uhm awkward-ness. xD)

betsybugaboo- Oh... Uh... I don't know what those are. Sorry, could you enlighten me on what that is? *Nervous sweat* Do I sound stupid? Gah.

Okay, so... Will Thorne and Aaron get together (Creator of Aaron- is this okay?!) Is Thorne muti-personality, or just crazy? Will Luna and Thorne become friends, and more importantly, will Luna and Lia stay friends? Hmmm?

Okay, hiatus starts... Now. 


	8. Chapter 7

Seven~

A/N- I decided to take this off hiatus, but updates won't be very fast. But I swear, I will complete this! But there may not be a big villain, it might just be them getting used to be Avengers and little battles. ANYWHO, I did change my name, and I prefer it without it all scrunched together... Which is-

Madgirl With An IPod and A TARDIS

I am aware it's iPod, not IPod.

Oh, and I shall congratulate CircleLogicWorksBecause on finishing their story, Conflict, which my character was a villain in. Whoo!

Okay, to the story!- Chapter Seven~ Thorne smiled as she walked out of her room, wearing her Doctor Who shirt. She hummed the theme song, and burst into the living room, where people were still sleeping. She internally groaned, but pulled out the DVD case she held behind her back anyway. She also had her Doctor Who blanket. She really likes Doctor Who.

"Whoop!" She cheered as she put it in, and had to wait a few moments for it to load. She had chosen to watch the first season with Matt Smith as the Doctor, because to be honest, the Eleventh was her favorite. (Yep.)

Soon she was comfortable and had it turned up, watching it intensely. She heard footsteps, and paused the show on the Doctor's face and turned. Aaron was standing there, a bagel in his hand. "Oh, hi Thorne." He muttered, moving around the couch to sit on it. "What ya watching?"

"Doctor Who." She muttered in turn as she pushed play again, and became almost as distant as she usually was.

"So... Is that Doctor Who?" Aaron said, raising one of his eyebrows. Thorne winced.

"The Doctor... It's just the Doctor." She said painfully. Ace shrunk down a bit, and Thorne smirked. Earlier when she had met Luna in the hall, she was tired, and was happy because she decided to watch Doctor Who, so she was nice. The comment about her mean self? She honestly didn't know why she said that.

She turned her thoughts back to the TV, and the episode she had chosen was The Lodger, one of her favorites. "Wait... Is the Doctor taking a shower?" Aaron asked and Thorne didn't even hear him. He sighed and got up, looking around at all the sleeping forms. Why wouldn't Thorne just open up to him?

Luna walked out of her room, leaving Alice sleeping lightly. She heard the TV on, and shuffled down to the family room, where it was dark, except for the TV. It was playing something Luna didn't know about, and Thorne was sitting watching it. "T-Thorne?" Luna stammered, approaching the girl wrapped in a blanket with a police box on it.

"Whaat?" Thorne groaned, and Luna was about to answer when both Lia and Scarli entered the room. Lia raised an eyebrow.

"What are you watching?" She questioned, and Thorne threw her a glare.

"Doctor. Who." She said through clenched teeth. Lia was about to ask about something else, when Clint walked in.

"Guys, there's a robbery down In Manhattan. We decided to send you four and Aaron, since you seem to be the only ones awake. M'kay? Suit up!" He explained, looking at his iPhone. Thorne internally groaned again, and turned off Doctor Who.

"We don't have suits." Luna stammered, looking at Clint.

"Oh right! Okay, let's find you guys a temporary outfit and then we'll make some when you get home- if you get home." Clint said, as he began walking down the hallway. Lia's eyes widened, and she whimpered.

"If we survive?" She whispered, and Lia put a hand on her back. She quietly comforted her friend, while Thorne began to follow Clint. Scarli soon came too, and they found Aaron already in the large closet.

"Oh hey, Scarli... Thorne." He greeted, then turned back to the box he was sifting through. "Thorne, you'll need a nonflammable suit, Scarli I think you should wear this one."

He held up a blue unitard with shorts, and a white cape. It had long sleeves, and came with white sneakers. Scarli looked at it, and then smiled. Thorne walked up to the box, and searched through it. She finally pulled out a black SHIELD uniform, not unlike Natasha's. It was very simple, and Thorne frowned. It needed... Something cool. She smiled and ran out of the room, the uniform clutched in her hands. Then she grabbed what she was looking for in her room, and rushed back to the closet.

Scarli had already changed, and was folding her clothes. Aaron had left, presumably to put on his own outfit. "Uh... Scarlett, can you leave so I can change?" Thorne requested, and Scarli nodded.

Thorne quickly changed into her outfit, and then put on the accsesory. She pulled on her converse, and walked out to the living room. She flashed everyone- who has already gotten into all their suits- a bright smile.

"Is that..." Lia started, but Luna cut her off.

"A bow tie?" Asked Luna, and Thorne nodded. Lia was wearing simple blue skinny jeans and a black tank top. It was obvious that she was going to be telling everyone what to do, analyzing the situation. Luna wore black skin tight pants, with a purple loose tank top with a large dip in the back, showing off her white angel wing tattoos. Her bow was clutched in her right hand, her arrow holder (I'm sorry, I think I know what it's called, but I don't want to be wrong.) slung over her shoulder.

Aaron had on blue jeans and a white t-shirt. It seemed so... Him. Tony came out, a drink in his hand. "First off, who was watching Doctor Who?" He asked, pointed at each one of them. The bowtie on Thorne gave it away. "Second, good luck. First mission, small, but still. Good luck."

The five of them walked out to the balcony, and looked at each other.

"Are you ready?" Lia asked, and all of them nodded. "Let's go." 


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight~

A/N- WHERE HAS TIME FREAKING GONE. I AM SO FRIGGIN SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED FORGIVE ME! *breaks down crying* I blame the internet and tumblr (which mine is tinted-darkness if you want to follow me *wink wink*)

Luna let the wings grow out of her back, much to the surprise of the rest of the team. Except Lia, who knew about her wings. "How are the rest of us gonna get there?" Aaron asked, and Scarli smiled.

She signed something, and everyone looked at her. "None of us know sign language... Maybe you can teach us?" Lia suggested, and Thorne threw her a set of keys.

"Now is not the time." She growled, her blue eyes turning shades of red, orange, and gold. Lia looked at the keys.

"Luna, go to the scene. We will there soon." Lia said, a new tone of authority in her voice. Luna nodded warily, and checking her bow and quiver, she then took a running start before taking flight. Lia nodded at her disappearing figure, and then turned. "Come on!" She called, seeing that everyone except for Thorne had began following her. Thorne rolled her almost completely gold mixture eyes and took off running.

X-X-X-X

"Take the money!" A gruff voice called out, and a small squeak met it.

"This isn't very n-nice, is it f-father?" The voice replied, and Luna gasped. It was the voice of a young girl. Luna was spying on the bank, flapping her wings softly.

She pulled out an arrow of her quiver, and stationed it in the bow string. She landed lightly on the ground. Looking around, she noticed the alarm system had been cut off. She raised the bow and walked into the bank. The windows to the door had been smashed, and her shoes crunched on the glass. Clink... Clink... Clink.

She continued on, following the sound of the voice. "PUT IT IN THE BAG!" The voice yelled, and another whimper followed. Then a hard, loud, and painful smack noise broke the unnerving silence. Luna began to rush to the voice, and turned. The father and child (who couldn't have been more than six) were standing at a cash register. It was open, and the cashier was laying on the floor, unconscious or dead, Luna couldn't tell.

'All this for money.' She thought, pitying them. Then she remembered what she had done for her family. "Stop." She muttered, ordering herself to quit thinking about it.

"SLUT!" They had called her. "WHORE." They had yelled as she passed down the halls. Luna backed up a few steps. "NO ONE LOVES YOU." They had shouted after her...

"STOP!" Luna comanded herself, and brought attention to herself. The father looked up, and his eyes were soon on her wings. "Stop." She whispered quieter, her voice no linger shaking.

"Who are you?" The father asked, squinting at her.

"Cupid." Luna said, her voice echoing through the empty bank. She then let the arrow lose at the man's hand, just as he threw a large... Something at he head.

The arrow pierced the man's skin, and he cried out in pain. The little girl screamed as the large metal thing hit Luna on the head.

Then it all faded to black.

~•~•~•

A/N: A SUPER SHORT CHAPTER BUT I PROMISE TO GET BACK ON TRACK WHY AM I YELLING. I actually had this typed up for a while. *shrugs* I dunno... U_U Yeah, true story. Okay, BYEE.

~Moose 


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine-

A/N: So, I was thinking about theme songs for this fic. I have about two for the whole fic itself- You're Gonna Go Far Kid~ The offspring, and When You Believe~ from the prince of Egypt. You guys should go give them a listen. On another note- THIS STORY HAS OVER A THOUSAND VIEWS! Oh my Lordy, I love you all! *hugs* Since Summer is coming up, I'll be able to update much quicker. I might choose a certain day in the week.

But back to the theme song- if you have a theme song, I would gladly accept them and put them onto my profile! Theme songs for anything- relationships, characters, the story... Etc.!

~•~•~

"Luna? Where's Luna?" Lia asked as the rest of the small group headed into the building.

They walked across broken glass, causing everyone to visibly flinch. When they reached Luna, she was knocked out, a large metal disk to her side.

Aaron went over to the cash register, ignoring the way he felt Thorne's eyes on him. "All the money... Gone." He remarked, grimacing. A few groans.

"Come on... Luna, wake up!" Lia said as she knelt beside said girl. Luna refused to move. "Guys, that usually works!" Said Lia, her voice unnaturally calm. Thorne walked over. Scarli was bent over Luna also.

"Pick her up, we must take her back. There's no use sticking around here." Thorne ordered, and Lia sent her a glare, which was met with a firey one. Scarli went over to the metal object that had been thrown against Luna's head. She picked it up and examined it.

It had strange markings on it- seeming to be runes. She brought it over to them, and then looked at Luna's forehead. Her eyes widened- these runes matched the ones on her forehead from a mark. Lia also noticed this as Thorne picked up Luna gingerly as Aaron grabbed her bow and quiver.

Thorne looked down at Luna's unconscious form. It broke her heart to see this fragile creature, marked on the forehead with runes. Thorne made a mental note to try and help protect her, even though Luna was older than herself.

~•~•~

When they arrived back at the tower, the rest of the group was already awake. Thorne stumbled in first, Luna still in her arms. She staggered over to the couch and dropped her there, gently. Steve lept up from where he was sitting when Scarli came in next, holding the stone. The rest slowly filed in, and gathered around the couch. In Aaron's mind, he personally thought that the five of them would make an amazing team.

"What Happened to Luna?" Steve asked, approaching the couch. Thorne took a few steps back, standing next to Aaron.

"She was knocked out. But she won't wake up." Lia supplied. Steve nodded, before he noticed the runic stone is Scarli's hand.

"What's that?" He asked, before Bruce and Tony entered the room, chattering about science. Tony brightened up when he noticed them, then his smile faded when he saw Luna. Bruce immediatly walked over to her, as if sensing something wrong.

Before anyone could answer, they all were distracted by both Loki entering the room and Bruce taking Luna's pulse. Bruce's eyebrows furrowed together in both confusion and concentration. "Hm. Well... She's alive. But seems to be weakly hanging on to life. But the pulse is even... And just wondering... What happened to her forehead?" Bruce asked, and Scarli handed him the disc. Loki stepped forward, his eyes growing wide.

"May I see that?" He muttered, and after a moment of trying to decipher the runes, Bruce handed the stone over. Loki turned it over a few times, examining the actual size before checking the runes. As he read them, he seemed to get angrier, and then looked up. "I'm afraid... Luna's state- at the moment- will be permanent until I find the right runes or spell or something to reverse it. Basically, the stone says that whomever is branded with at least a portion of the runes will be put into a deep, death like sleep that is plagued with nightmares." Loki finished.

An uncomfortable silence fell upon the room. "can you find the cure?" Lia asked, wringing her hands together.

"I can't promise-" Loki started, but to everyone's surprise Thorne growled out an answer.

"But you'll try, right?" She said, looking up from where she had been looking at a spot on the floor.

"Of course I will!" Loki snapped, and Thorne took a step back, holding her hands up in a 'calm down' gesture.

Aaron sank down onto a chair. "So... The mission sucked. They got away. How'd they even get that freaking stone?!" His voice rose with each word, and Thorne walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Aaron glanced up at her, and smiled. Maybe, after this was over, he'd ask her out...

"That's where I am well confused. A minor break in, a man and little girl from what, the security cameras?" Loki asked, and Tony nodded. "But, this stone, is one of Thanos' creations." Loki said, gaining a few confused looks. He sighed. "He was the one who wanted the Tesseract from me."

Thorne sighed, not removing her hand. "So... Is this who we're really going against, eventually?"

"Yes, Thorne... I believe it is."

~•~•~

A/N: Quick updates are fun. I tried to make it longer but of course I'm not too proud of this.

Oh no! What will happen to Luna? Well, I actually know, but What DO YOU THINK?

I love all the favorites, follows, and reviews! Whenever I get one I squeal. Damn, I'm really getting popular on this site in my minds eye... Just saying, it's really hard to get followers on here... Actually, I'm not that poplular... Yet. >:3

-Moose 


End file.
